URCs are typically programmed by accessing a database of infra-red code-sets. These code-sets are usually grouped per brand and device type (TV, DVD, etc.). However, because of the huge variety of devices in the market, which are controlled with remote controls, the information in these databases is often incomplete. In this case, it may be a problem to set up a universal remote control and program all the buttons needed for working. Even in case that the right code set is available in the database, finding it can be a real challenge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,294 discloses a method dealing with this issue. According to this method, a programmable URC is programmed by a PC. There is a database for sets of codes used by a variety of commercially available remote controllers, which may either reside on the PC or in the remote control. The database contains sets of compressed codes. In order to program the URC for controlling an apparatus, the user lets the PC find a match between a single pulse-code (command) transmitted by a specific known remote control for controlling the apparatus on the one hand and an item in the database on the other hand. Upon finding the match, the set containing the matching item is stored in the programmable remote control controller as corresponding to the particular apparatus that is controllable via the specific remote control.